mayonaka_the_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zéro Dantez
Background: Born in the Mephisto Empire region on an island in a low class community. Zero has two older brothers, one of which he never refers to, and a younger sister, though was mostly a loner child who preferred to go with the flow rather than the creation of civilization. Those close to him included his future comrades of the Sapphire Ravens, and Toka Mizuki. Throughout his life, Dantez often looked at life from a broad perspective in order to never take a side without absolute certainty, to avoid things that he need not be bothered with. At the age of 12 he formed the Sapphire Ravens order, being the loner that he was, managed to observe the threat of the demon attacks against his people. In order to cease this due to the clan's weakness, he sought out a Demon Lord by the name of Black and made a deal to keep the demons at bay. In exchange for servitude, the demons would be redirected. Sometime after he got into deals with Satanas Tatara as well and later backed out, enraging Black. For other unknown reasons, after the 3 years, Black has put a price on Dantez's head while Dantez also hunts for him via his commanders spread throughout Archeus. While working as a traveling merchant, Zero often looks into information about Black and his commanders, aiming to one day find and silence him. Not only does Dantez work as a merchant, his group often exterminates problematic demons and locks up evildoers who harm others, looking to Justice as simply the way of doing what is right. At another unspecified time, rumored to be after his engagements with Black, Zero assisted the Soul Order in exterminating a massive demon colony, earning their respect after working the job for months. To this day, he still goes to them to aid them and help. He was also offered a chance to become a Knight of the Order though turned it down, preferring to stay free. During the current events, he is seen traveling the core of Archeus in search for Frost before returning home after a request, engaging multiple demons including Satanas Tatara. A month after, his team was at first cut down by Satanas, who Zero then took out for the first time in order to avenge his team and save a village. Following this, he encountered Zero Murasame, Satanas again, and 2 of Black's agents. During the battle, he was forced back but came out on top against the 2 agents, having held off Satanas and Murasame long enough for help to arrive from Mugen which he did not plan on. From there as Jormun handled Satanas, he took on and beat back Murasame though not before tricking the Fallen Angel into using Almighty Repulse in order to revive his crew, though it was not known at first if this worked. After this, he moved on to the Soul Order and set off in hunt of Frost once more. Taking his business elsewhere after questions, he was once more attacked by Agents of Black, 3 this time which he dispatched of easily. A battle began in Sapphron as well with someone he considers a potential ally if not friend before moving on to the Eastern Continent, the town of Satos specifically, in hunt of Frost. It is also revealed later that he is the Fallen Angel of Misery's reincarnation, the 15th to be exact when in battle with Satanas Tatara, a clone of Black, Zero Murasame, and Tobex Tatara. This is a result of Zero Murasame's death as the 13th reincarnation dying purposely only to take over Zero 14 via a time lapse ability. The death of #14 unknowingly created Zero 15, known as Zero Dantez; however without any of the past life powers due to 14's link being incomplete at the time of death and 13 still being alive. After losing his left arm to Hadou #96, he managed to presumably kill Satanas, the latter of whom was later finished by Zero Murasame in an attempt to save his own life by taking Satanas's body. Having received a prosthetic arm from the Soul Order, Dantez continued his quest to find and end Black, vowing to end his tyranny in Elysium once and for all. Along his journey he met Alice, a girl wielding a toxin known as the Black Rose Toxin, later being captured by the gods. During his short time with her, the 2 fought a mutated demon lord of some variety and had to flee. Zero himself was later cornered by both Black's forces, the Shadow Reapers, and the Arch Angel Zeus, all wanting to take him in. Zero escaped that plot and later met up with Audre as her village was being attacked by Black's forces, who were sent looking for her for her rare Ars Prisma, later encountering the beast from before with Alice yet again. Immediately following, his Star Blade and Miracle Blasters were lost in combat in a battle with New Genisis, consisting of the masked man Chaos, Zatamas, and Chromoss. Personality Zero is noted as a high level tactician but also a caring individual. He will not enter a fight unprepared and if such happens, will avoid direct conflict without a plan. He tends to not finish his opponent off unless required, believing in redemption. He does not fight for fun, only to protect. Outside of combat, Zero detests suffering and greed; viewing honesty and generosity as the highest of traits. He prefers to relax and avoid combat when possible, taking in the finer parts of life such as relaxing near water, swimming, enjoying tea and cooking. He enjoys reading and assisting when possible. After recent events in his life he has grown to doubt the capabilities of the Shadow Reapers and Angels, beginning to grow disgusted in their ways. Powers: He is born of energy user descent and the 15th reincarnation of the Fallen Angel of Misery. Smart and calculating, he rarely charges into a battle without a plan. Even superior foes in strength need be cautious against him due to his intellect. Zero wields spirit energy, an energy based on internal power (like chakra). He uses powerful Water Style naturally due to his original life, accompanied by Fire and Wind Styles. He also knows 2 Elemental Ars Prisma (Original Technique) which are God Level, Oceanic Art and Dragon Art, far superior to any normal elemental technique. In addition, he is capable of after image, cloning, mirror style, energy manipulation (to form a solid weapon for example), and more. In addition, Zero has Fallen Angel abilities such as Soul Threads and other Fallen Angel abilities, which includes high speed regeneration and eternal youth. Like any Fallen or Hollow (related species) he can use a Release Form (secretly has 2, one for his demon half and the other for his Fallen Angel power). Like a Hollow, he can use all Cero types, a cool blue sapphire representing his color. He prefers mid range combat, strong with sword and hand movements in addition to ranged attacks. Weak against superior force of either long or short or both. Has wielded light sabers, aura sabers, star blades, blasters, energy blades, and more. Lastly, he also has Universal Sage Mode, which is a super 'sage mode' of sorts compared to Naruto's. His weapons include his whole body from which he can discharge a cero, kunai & shuriken with explosive tags, daggers, aura blades. He HAD a Star Blade and like most Star Blades, his had 4 forms. Base, a shape shifting form (it can extend, become fire, water, or poison) and reform from it, a 2nd one which creates an illusion casting mist (if inhaled it can control all of your senses), and a final release which turns reality into a game. His other weapons included 2 antique blasters that can absorb energy based attacks & refire after adjusting the speed, power, and other variables by a factor of 5, as well as focus his own Spirit Energy in them to create Ceros. Finally, he has a 'sage' staff that has a Raven's body at the top that can also deflect attacks. Zero is also a Kidou master capable of throwing down Bakudo #99 Parts 1 and 2 in sync with one another near effortlessly as well as Hadou #91 with incantation somewhat easily. #Lvl 52 Base Form (Suppressed) * HP 150 * Stamina- 130 * EP- 103 * MP- 10 * Attack- 195 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 40 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# Elemental change Lite: 16 Damage & -4 MP small and 6 Stamina; 22 Damage & -6 MP Mid and 10 Stamina; 30 Damage -8 MP Large & 12 Stamina *# Oceanic Art: 110 Damage -22 EP & 30 Stamina *# Cero Metralleta: 50 Damage -5 EP per minute and 3 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 60 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -5 EP & 1 Stamina *# Mirror Style: Up to 30 Damage -12 EP & 3 Stamina *# Dragon Art: 130 Damage -28 EP & 35 Stamina * Defense- 143 * Special Defense- 110 *# Water Resistence: -2 Stamina, 160 *# Fire Resistence: -3 Stamina, 140 *# Cero Resistence: -1 Stamina, 120 *# Magic: -5 Stamina, 60 * Speed- 180 Base Form (Max) * HP 220 * Stamina- 230 * EP- 190 * MP- 40 * Attack- 265 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 60 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# Elemental change Lite: 16 Damage & -4 MP small and 6 Stamina; 22 Damage & -6 MP Mid and 10 Stamina; 40 Damage -8 MP Large & 12 Stamina *# Oceanic Art: 130 Damage -22 EP & 30 Stamina *# Cero Metralleta: 70 Damage -5 EP per minute and 3 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 70 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 50 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 45 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 35 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 25 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -8 EP & 1 Stamina *# Mirror Style: Up to 40 Damage -12 EP & 3 Stamina *# Dragon Art: 150 Damage -28 EP & 35 Stamina * Defense- 226 * Special Defense- 190 *# Water Resistence: -5 Stamina, 210 *# Fire Resistence: -7 Stamina, 190 *# Cero Resistence: -3 Stamina, 150 *# Magic: -10 Stamina, 120 * Speed- 290 Demon Half Form (Max) * HP 480 * Stamina- 384 * EP- 350 * MP- 78 * Attack- 365 * Special Attack- *# Cero: 80 Damage, -4 EP & -10 Stamina *# Elemental change Lite: 16 Damage & -4 MP small and 6 Stamina; 22 Damage & -6 MP Mid and 10 Stamina; 40 Damage -8 MP Large & 12 Stamina *# Oceanic Art: 160 Damage -22 EP & 30 Stamina *# Cero Metralleta: 90 Damage -5 EP per minute and 3 Stamina *# 90's level Kidou: 110 Damage -35 EP & -12 Stamina *# 80's level Kidou: 70 Damage -25 EP & -10 Stamina *# 70's level Kidou: 55 Damage -15 EP & 8 Stamina *# 60's level Kidou: 45 Damage -8 EP & 6 Stamina *# 50's & under Kidou: 35 Damage -3 EP & .2 Stamina *# Clone: -20 EP & 1 Stamina *# Mirror Style: Up to 40 Damage -12 EP & 3 Stamina *# Dragon Art: 210 Damage -28 EP & 35 Stamina *# Fallen Threads: 80 Damage, -8 EP & 5 Stamina *# Fallen Forest: Up to 9999 Damage (80 per turn), - 80 EP & 127 Stamina * Defense- 298 * Special Defense- 250 *# Water Resistence: -5 Stamina, 210 *# Fire Resistence: -7 Stamina, 190 *# Cero Resistence: -3 Stamina, 150 *# Magic: -10 Stamina, 120 * Speed- 412 . . . . . . . .. . . . Left image is Kurushimi Sealed, right is Kurushimi's 1st release. . . . . . . Left image is Kurushimi's 2nd release, . . .. right is Kurushimi's Final Release